Métal et Océan
by MissMCat
Summary: 5 ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vu. 12 ans qu'ils se détestent et pourtant 12 ans qu'ils sont parties intégrantes de la vie de l'autre... S/R
1. Chapter 1

_bonjour à tous!_

_voilà la première fic à chapitres que j'ai écrite. ne soyez pas trop durs._

_12 chapitres ont déjà été écrits. je vous livre le premier si vous voulez que je continue dites le moi._

_sur ce Enjoy!_

_avant que j'oublie, les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est à moi!_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : métal et océan**

Me voilà dans le métro… il faut dire que j'ai encore raté mon permis de transplanage la semaine dernière… c'était bien la dernière fois que j'essayais… j'ai beau avoir hérité du cerveau de ma mère, j'ai aussi récupéré la maladresse de mon père… Ce soir, le métro est plein comme tous les jours… Le métro, moyen de transport moldu bien étrange si vous voulez mon avis… enfin bon j'y suis habituée depuis le temps…

Ca va faire deux ans que j'ai quitté l'Angleterre pour travailler comme détachée au service de collaboration internationale de la magie au ministère de la magie Française. Au début j'étais vraiment folle de joie quand mon patron m'a proposé de partir en France… Maintenant l'excitation passée, l'Angleterre, ma famille et mes amis me manquent beaucoup… Ce matin mon patron français, Jean Dormeur, un homme tout à fait charmant si on fait abstraction de sa voix tout à fait stridente, m'a annoncé que le ministère anglais de la magie avait décidé de prolonger mon séjour d'encore 6 mois… moi qui espérait rentrer à noël… Ne vous méprenez pas ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas la France, non loin de là, mais je voudrais juste revenir au pays, voir plus souvent mes parents, mon frère et ma myriade de cousin. Teddy et Victoire se sont mariés l'été dernier et ils ont eu un petit garçon en septembre, Arthur Rémus Lupin, mais je ne l'ai encore jamais vu…

Encore 3 stations et je serais chez moi, dans mon tout petit appartement sous les toits... Mes yeux divaguent, je regarde cette marée humaine qui s'active alors que j'ai l'impression de faire du sur place… Encore deux stations… Les portes s'ouvrent et mes yeux s'arrêtent sur un visage qui m'est familier sans que j'arrive à mettre un nom dessus. Le corps à qui appartient ce visage me fait dos, lui aussi il me semble le connaître… Je suis sûre que je connais cette personne, me voilà qui la fixe et mon subconscient la supplie de se retourner… retourne toi ! Il ne me reste qu'une station pour savoir… vite !

°°°°°:)°°°°°

Pourquoi j'ai la vague impression qu'on m'observe ? Je vis pourtant avec cette sensation désagréable depuis que je suis né, pourtant ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas ressentie, en fait depuis que je vis ici à Paris parmi les moldus, un monde où mon nom n'est pas un signe d'infamie. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil derrière mon épaule et je trouve soudain à qui appartient ce regard qui me dérange : à deux yeux bleus perçant que je n'avais pas revu depuis une éternité. Je n'en reviens pas… Elle à Paris, mais que fait-elle ici ? Je continue de la regarder, son visage jusqu'alors en pleine réflexion change soudain d'expression, il reflète à présent la surprise. Si je n'étais pas ce que je suis, je suis sûr que j'arborerais le même air de poisson frit qu'elle. Nous restons fixés l'un à l'autre pendant un moment puis je sors de ma surprise, lui fait un signe de tête et me retourne.

°°°°° :(°°°°°

Oh merlin ! Je savais bien que je connaissais ce visage et ce corps… c'est bien lui, j'aurais du le reconnaitre. Oui il a changé mais pas tant que ça… Il s'est musclé et ses cheveux sont plus longs mais il a toujours ces mêmes yeux gris d'orage. Yeux qui m'ont fascinée au temps où on se menait une guerre sans mercis. Que je les ai aimés ces yeux… Il m'a reconnu lui aussi, je réponds à son signe de tête mais le temps que je sorte de ma torpeur, il s'est déjà retourné…

BIP BIP BIP Les portes se referment sur le quai de la station où j'aurais dû descendre mais je ne m'en suis même pas aperçue… J'ai continué de fixé ses épaules et je me mets à le prier de se retourner pour que je puisse le contempler… ce visage si doux, laisse-moi plonger dans ton regard de métal et d'agate… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ! Je dois vraiment avoir le mal du pays pour vouloir contempler mon pire ennemi…

« … tous les voyageurs descendent de voiture » Hein c'est le terminus ??? Bon gré mal gré, je me lève et je me retrouve à côté de lui. Il a encore grandi depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu… je ne suis pourtant pas petite… son odeur m'ensorcèle… Il faut vraiment que j'arrête là, depuis quand son odeur me fait cet effet…

°°°°° :)°°°°°

La voilà à côté de moi, ses cheveux sentent ce même parfum de miel et d'orange que dans mes souvenirs. Attends je me souviens de l'odeur de ses cheveux ??? C'est du grand n'importe quoi… Elle s'ébroue comme pour chasser une idée qui la dérange. Elle le faisait souvent quand on était tous les deux à Poudlard. Je m'incline pour la regarder. Au même moment elle lève la tête et pendant une fraction de seconde métal et océan se mêle. Je lui sourie et je descends. Il faut que je me dépêche où je vais encore être en retard l'entraînement…

°°°°° :(°°°°°

Que s'est-il passé ?... son regard m'a glacée… j'avais pourtant souhaité mon plonger dans ses yeux, mais je ne m'attendais pas à m'y noyer… et le voilà qui me sourie, deux sourires en 5 minutes, deux vrais sourires en 5 minutes, lui qui en 7 ans ne m'a jamais décoché que des sourires méprisant…

BIP BIP BIP Les portes vont se refermer et je ne suis pas descendue… mais quelle empotée je fais… je sens soudain une main ferme et glacée qui m'empoigne…

°°°°°:)°°°°°

Honnêtement je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis retourné. Elle est là immobile alors que les portes se referment sur elle… le conducteur ne l'a pas vue, elle ne passe pourtant inaperçue avec sa crinière de feu… Quel imbécile !!! Ni une ni deux, je l'attrape par la main et je la serre contre moi. Elle tremble. On reste là 30 secondes ou une éternité, sans bouger en silence, son petit corps blotti contre le mien qui petit à petit cesse de trembler. Elle fini par s'écarter doucement et ses yeux plongent dans les miens. Toujours immobiles, toujours silencieux nos regards restent fixer l'un dans l'autre. Métal et océan à l'unisson…

Mais elle reprend ses esprits trop vite bien trop vite à mon goût… Elle me murmure un merci avant de devenir complètement écarlate et de partir en courant. Cette fuite a un goût de déjà vu…

Je me décide à partir, je suis bon pour une scène de mon entraineur… C'est là que je butte dans quelque chose… elle a oublié un sac… toujours tête en l'air celle là. Il faudra que je m'arrange pour lui rendre mais là tout de suite il faut que je m'active.

* * *

_merci d'avoir lu jusque là! une petite review? please...._

_Missmcat_


	2. Solitude et habitudes

_bonjour tous le monde!_

_voilà le deuxième chapitre de Métal et Océan. je voulais le poster plus tôt mais l'ordi de ma soeur a eu la bonne idée de planter donc elle a eu besoin du mien snif..._

_enfin bon je l'ai récupéré!_

_bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé..._

_à lundi prochain!_

_missmcat_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : Solitude et habitude**

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai rougi et que je me suis mise à courir… J'ai beau avoir 23 ans, j'agis encore comme la gamine que j'étais à 15 ans. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je lui fais le coup de détaler sans demander mon reste alors qu'il vient de me sauver. Déjà lorsque j'avais glissé dans l'escalier de la tour d'astronomie en 5ème année, il m'avait empêché de finir 50 marches plus bas. Là aussi il m'avait serrée contre lui, mon cœur s'était emballé, j'avais rougi et je m'étais enfuie sans même dire merci. Il y a du progrès me direz vous, cette fois j'ai dit merci… Après cet épisode notre guerre s'était amplifiée… peut être lui ai-je fait payer l'emballement de mon cœur… Personne n'a le droit de jouer avec mon cœur…

°°°°° °°°°°

Après le savon de mon entraîneur, je n'ai pas été très efficace, mon esprit baguenaudant vers une chevelure de miel et d'orange au lieu de me focaliser sur mes buts… je crois bien que je n'ai jamais encaissé autant de but de toute ma jeune vie. Que fait-elle à Paris ? J'avais bien entendu par mon père qu'elle avait été engagée au ministère à sa sortie de Poudlard mais je n'avais pas eu d'échos par la suite. Peut être qu'elle est en vacances ? Non… elle n'avait pas l'air d'être une de ces milliers de touristes qui squattent la capitale française… Elle doit vivre là. Si j'avais su je me serais senti moins seul… Je soupire pour la centième fois cet après-midi…

A ma sortie de Poudlard, j'ai été engagé par les Dragons d'Edimbourg. Ca fait un an que les Dragons m'ont prêté aux Furies de Paris. Je n'ai jamais pu m'habituer à la France. Je multiplie les conquêtes pour passer le temps mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul de ma vie, même quand j'étais petit et que je vivais au manoir familial entouré des fantômes du passé et de la culpabilité familiale…

En fait aurait-ce changer quelque chose que je sache qu'elle était à Paris ? Oui certainement. Au moins j'aurais eu une constante dans ma vie je me serais senti moins seul…

°°°°° °°°°°

- Rose ! Où étiez-vous passée ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre en ne vous voyant pas rentrer… Vous qui êtes si ponctuelle…

Ma logeuse, Madame, me regarde avec inquiétude, je m'excuse en baragouinant je ne sais pas trop quoi mais qui semble la satisfaire. Elle me sourie et me souhaite une bonne soirée. Avant de refermer sa porte elle ajoute quand même que je devrais m'occuper de moi car je n'ai pas l'air d'aller bien. Elle me conseille de sortir plus souvent au lieu de me terrer chez moi dans mes habitudes. Le pire je crois qu'elle a raison. Tous les jours je rentre à 17h30 et tous les vendredis mon jules vient me voir mais en dehors du travail je ne mets que rarement les pieds en dehors de chez moi. Deux ans que je suis là et je ne suis toujours pas montée à la Tour Eiffel alors que je la vois de mes fenêtres.

En croisant mon reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée, je constate que ma logeuse a une fois de plus raison… j'ai une mine horrible… Mes cheveux sont en bataille, mon maquillage est en piteux état et je n'ai toujours pas quitté ma teinte écarlate depuis tout à l'heure… Il faut dire que je n'ai pas cessé de penser à lui sur le chemin de retour, à sa main qui tenait la mienne, à ses bras autour de moi, à son odeur entêtante de pin maritime, à ses yeux de métal et d'agate et plus surprenant encore au fait que je m'étais sentie bien dans ses bras. Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien depuis une éternité, me suis-je déjà sentie aussi bien ?

Ses yeux, métal et agate comme ceux d'un chat (nda : _poème de Baudelaire, mon préféré: Le Chat, Les fleurs du mal_), me poursuivent depuis 12 ans, j'ai eu le temps de les observer ces yeux au cours de nombreux heurts qui nous ont opposés au sein de notre maison des serpentards. Car aussi étonnant que ce soit, Albus et moi on a fini à Serpentard… Mon père a failli s'étouffer quand il a reçu ma lettre « un Weasley a serpentard on aura tout vu ». Il a réinsister pour que je sois meilleure que lui. Ce fut un combat difficile car Scorpius est un adversaire redoutable. En fin de 7ème année on a fini ex éco même si j'étais meilleure que lui en Transfiguration, Arithmanthie et Charmes. Lui par contre me battait en Botanique, Potions et DFCM. Il n'y a qu'un domaine où je n'ai jamais réussi à le battre c'est le quiditch… j'ai bien fait partie de l'équipe en tant que poursuiveuse mais il est nettement meilleur… en première année il est entré dans l'équipe comme gardien et dès sa quatrième année il est devenu capitaine de l'équipe… je me souviens que Tante Ginny m'a dit qu'il avait été engagé par les Dragons à sa sortie de Poudlard… je me souviens aussi avoir lu quelque part qu'il avait été prêté à une équipe française… ce qui pourrait expliquer sa présence à Paris mais pas sa présence dans le métro… comment lui digne héritier des Malfoy, méprisant les moldus, se retrouve dans le métro… peut-être que lui non plus n'a pas son permis de transplanage, à l'époque nous étions les deux seuls à l'avoir raté à Poudlard…

Il faut que je chasse Malfoy de mon esprit, je vais prendre un bon bain en pensant à Henri et en organisant la petite soirée que j'ai prévu pour nos 6 mois. Je suis sûre qu'il va adorer ce que j'ai prévu pour lui… Tiens au fait, où ais-je mis mon sac ?

°°°°° °°°°°

- Scorpius ! Si tu arrives en retard et que tu n'es pas capable de te concentrer, ce n'est même pas la peine devenir !!! Il va falloir que tu te ressaisisses où je serais obligé de me séparer de toi !!! Ces derniers temps, je ne sais pas ce qui occupe ton esprit mais fais quelque chose !

Si jusqu'à présent je rêvassais les paroles de mon coach m'ont ramené sur terre…

- Je suis désolé coach… Je vais me reprendre. Laisser moi encore une chance, je vais me ressaisir, si vous me virez, je ne saurais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je n'étais pas mauvais à l'école mais je ne veux pas finir ma vie derrière un bureau…

- T'inquiète pas trop petit…

La voix de mon coach se faisant plus calme.

- … tu es bien trop bon pour que je te vire, toute fois si tu ne te réveille pas je saurais obliger de te retirer de l'effectif des prochains matchs.

Le géant de deux mètres me sourit et me fait signe de sortir de son bureau. Avant que je ne franchisse la porte il ajoute que je devrais rentrer chez moi, me reposer et oublier celle qui occupe mon esprit… Comment sait-il que c'est une femme qui occupe mon esprit ?

Enfin bon, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Moi aussi j'aimerais bien chasser Rose Weasley de mon esprit, je l'ai pas vu en 5 ans et le fait de la voir 5 minutes en tout et pour tout me perturbe au plus au point. Il faut aussi que je fasse quelque chose pour Tania. Elle commence à me prendre la tête celle là. Moi je ne veux pas d'attache, je veux être tranquille et elle elle est toujours accrochée à mes basques. Il est temps que je rompe. De toute façon elle ne me manquera pas, des filles comme elles il y en a des dizaines.

Pour Rose, ça risque d'être plus dur… Quand je lui aurai rendu son sac, je pourrais certainement passer à autre chose. Ma frangine sait peut-être où elle habite… Toutes les deux elles se sont liguées contre moi, leur but étant de me jouer le plus grand nombre de mauvais tour toujours de plus en plus cruels. Le dernier en date, et ça commence à dater vu que c'était au cours de l'un de nos derniers jours à Poudlard, a été de me renverser le contenu de mon chaudron sur le bras. J'en porte encore les marques et instinctivement je passe ma main sur mon bras encore meurtri. Heureusement que cela ne m'a pas empêché ni de passer mes examens ni d'être engagé chez les Dragons. Enfin c'est surtout Mme Pomfresh que je dois remercier pas ces deux idiotes… Mais bon je ne suis pas un serpentard pour rien, je me suis vengé, je l'ai fait humilier en public par le garçon dont elle était amoureuse pendant le dernier repas à Poudlard. La joie que ça m'a procurée à l'époque s'est peu à peu transformer en remords mais mon orgueil a pris le dessus et les a chassés bien vite. J'ai remporté la dernière bataille mais ma sœur me l'a fait payer tout l'été.

Je me décide donc de lui envoyer une lettre.

_Hey Vippy !_

_Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé dans le métro à Paris… ta bonne vielle comparse Rosa… mais tu vois elle a oublié un de ses sacs sur le quai. Faut dire qu'après un passage dans mes bras, les bras vous en tombe… hi hi. Je voudrais donc lui rendre son sac… ou peut-être pas ça dépendra d'elle. Gna gna. Donne-moi son adresse frangine._

_A plus Vippy !_

_Scorpius._

J'accroche la lettre à la patte de mon hibou Malefis puis je me décide à me rendre chez Tania.

°°°°° °°°°°

Bon où est-ce que j'ai mis ce satané sac… mais bon sang de bon soir ! Je l'ai laissé tombé sur le quai quand il m'a pris tout contre lui.

- Ah…

Je suis en train de soupirer d'aise ou quoi… ma pauvre vielle Rose tu débloque là… Espérons qu'il l'ais ramassé. Faut dire que c'est un serpentard plein d'honneur et de loyauté l'animal ! Il rend toujours les choses qu'il trouve à leur propriétaire contre quelque chose ça va sans dire. Faut quand même ne pas exagérer comme il dit… Je vais demander son adresse à sa sœur elle doit bien savoir où il habite.

_Bonjour Mademoiselle Malfoy !_

_Ma requête va te paraître saugrenue mais il faut absolument que tu me donne l'adresse de Scorpius. S'il te plait… Je te promets que je t'expliquerai pourquoi dans ma prochaine lettre mais là c'est urgent. Il a quelque chose dont j'ai besoin impérativement._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Rose Weasley._

* * *

_voilà. alors?_

_MissMcat_


	3. lettres et visites

_Hi everybody!_

_voilà le chapitre 3 de Métal et Océan!_

_comme d'hab' rien n'est à moi (la vie serait tellement plus facile snif)_

_bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Lettres et visites**

_Cher Scorpy !_

_Ne m'appelle pas Vippy !!!!! Moi c'est VIPERA ! Andouille… _

_Mis à part ça qu'as-tu encore fait à ma petite Rosa ?_

_Je vais quand même te donner son adresse et ça juste parce que ta lettre est arrivée avant la sienne sinon t'aurais pu courir…_

_Mademoiselle Rose Weasley_

_Appartement 4c_

_8 rue des Marins_

_A la prochaine Scorpy !!! (Et tu n'as pas intérêt à te plaindre ! c'est de bonne guerre !)_

_VIPERA_

°°°°° :)°°°°°

_Chère Mademoiselle Weasley !_

_Tu vas rire, Scorpy m'a demandé ton adresse, mais vu que Malefis est arrivé avant Malefia (vous avez fait exprès de les appeler pareil ? déjà qu'ils se ressemblent vos hiboux… !) je lui ai donné ton adresse. C'est de bonne guerre miss… comme je ne suis pas une mauvaise bougre je vais te donner son adresse mais t'as intérêt de tout me raconter sinon il va y avoir du grabuge dans les chaumières !!! Enfin surtout dans la tienne ! Si mes parents lisaient ma correspondance ils s'étoufferaient sur place !!!_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

_Appartement 4c_

_8 rue des mariniers_

_Vous faites exprès ! Il faudrait que je fasse la liste des choses que vous avez en commun tous les deux une fois juste pour voir… ah ah ah _

_Allez miss je te laisse,_

_Avec toute mon affection_

_Vipera Malfoy_

°°°°° :(°°°°°

Rompre avec Tania n'a pas été simple mais ses larmes n'y ont rien changé. Je hais les larmes ça risque pas de m'émouvoir, elles ont plutôt tendance à me mettre hors de moi !!!

Tiens Malefis est rentré, Vipera a fait vite… Il va falloir que je lui fasse mon rapport mais bon elle n'a pas l'air de m'avoir joué un mauvais tour… premier arrivé premier servi… c'est sa devise… Bon il faut que j'écrive à Rose maintenant.

Une grande chouette blonde s'approche de ma fenêtre et réclame qu'on la laisse entrer. Mais voyez-vous ça… la chouette de Rose qui a toujours son charme de coloration pour qu'elle ressemble à mon hibou… blond platine ça doit jaser chez les rouquins… Ce qui m'embête c'est qu'elle m'ait pris de vitesse. Je ne me suis pas absenté si longtemps quand même…

_Scorpius,_

_As-tu mon sac ? Je pense que je vais le regretter mais il faut absolument que je le récupère dans les plus brefs délais._

_Rose_

Je prend un malin plaisir à ne lui répondre que le lendemain soir en me délectant du fait qu'elle va se retourner toute la nuit en pensant à moi et me maudire toute la journée… comment obliger quelqu'un à penser à vous… leçon n°1 !

°°°°° :)°°°°°

_Rose, _

_Je ne te le rendrais qu'à deux conditions !_

_La première c'est que tu dois boire un café avec moi demain soir rue des oubliettes ! La seconde, tu verras bien demain !_

_Avec tout mon empressement,_

_Scorpius._

Quelles conditions ?! Qu'a-t'il encore inventé ? Il a toujours le chic pour inventer les conditions les plus farfelues. Il y a toujours une contrepartie… en réfléchissant bien Vipera est pareille, ça doit être de famille… ça et leur sourire en coin… Il faut absolument que je récupère mon sac sinon Henri va me tuer. Après tout ce qu'il y a dedans est à son grand-père. J'ai emprunté sa montre pour la faire réparer sans lui dire bien entendu… je dois donc accepter ses conditions sans rechigner. Je ne suis quand même pas rassurée, la dernière fois que j'ai accepté ses conditions je me suis retrouvée en sous-vêtement à Pré-au-lard au milieu de la nuit… en fait en y pensant bien je ne suis pas obligée d'accepter ses conditions il y a une autre solution ! Je vais lui reprendre de force ! Ou plus réalisable je vais le prendre de vitesse… Oui ! C'est ça que je vais faire ! Je vais aller chez lui tout de suite… quelle heure est-il ? 23h… c'est tard… tant pis ça lui apprendra !!!

* * *

_oui je sais c'est un chapitre très court. peut-être que si vous êtes gentils je mettrais le chapitre 4 avant la semaine prochaine!_

_bisous!_

_Missmcat_


	4. première manche

_

* * *

_

hello everybody!

_voilà le quatrième chapitre un peu plus long que le dernier._

_comme d'hab rien n'est à moi sauf l'idée bien évidemment._

_merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé je suis contente que ça vous plaise. continuez svp!_

_sur ce bonne lecture!_

_enjoy_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : première manche…**

- Tania ! Je t'ai dit de ma laisser tranquille ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans cette phr…

La porte s'ouvre violement.

- Non moi ce n'est pas Tania…

- Rose…

Il s'écarte de la porte, me laisse entrer avant d'ajouter en grommelant :

- J'aurais du m'en douter …

Son appartement est petit contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait attendre du fils de l'une des familles les plus puissantes de la sorcellerie anglaise… Au centre de l'unique pièce trône un grand lit entouré d'un monceau de livres autour. Sa voracité m'a toujours impressionnée. C'était une des rares choses qu'on avait en commun tous les deux. A droite du lit, il y a une table et deux chaises qui font face à la petite cuisine. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il y a une bergère et une bibliothèque débordant d'ouvrages sorciers et moldus ainsi que quelques trophées. J'y remarque aussi la même photo qui a sa place dans ma bibliothèque. Cette photo date de notre dernière année à Poudlard, l'année où on avait enfin battu l'équipe de Gryffondor et remporté la coupe des quatre maisons. Sur cette photo, on peut y voir Scorpius au centre qui brandi la coupe entouré de Vipera et d'Albus. A droite de Vipera il y a Alex Zabini et Andromeda la plus jeune des sœurs Malfoy. De l'autre côté il y a Zélie Zabini la sœur jumelle d'Alex et puis moi. C'est certainement l'un des jours les plus heureux de ma vie. Il n'y avait que sur un terrain de quidditch qu'on s'entendait bien Scorpius et moi… Je me prends à sourire mais cette fois je m'en cache pas et je n'en ai pas honte… je rajoute même d'un air distrait que j'ai la même dans ma bibliothèque. Il sourie à ma remarque.

°°°°°:)°°°°°

Elle est rêveuse en repensant à ce jour de liesse. Elle sourie et je lui réponds… je l'observe, il a beau être plus de minuit, elle resplendit… elle porte une grande robe de sorcier noire surbrodée de fils émeraude qui s'accordent avec son béret et ses gants. Elle a les cheveux lâchés, une mèche devant ses yeux bleus marine ce soir…

Rapidement elle reprend son air déterminé des mauvais jours… le regard marine se retourne soudainement sur moi et me fixe. Me voilà pris… je rougis et pour lutter contre ma gêne je la regarde droit dans les yeux et je passe à l'offensive… fini le temps de la contemplation ! Il est temps de passer à l'action. Je refuse de me faire avoir par Rose Weasley… je ne dis pas qu'elle n'ait jamais gagné contre moi mais il est sur que je ne me suis jamais rendu sans m'être battu ! La voilà qui me sourie en empruntant mon sourire en coin… je déteste quand elle utilise mes armes… elle va engager le combat et elle sait que je le sais…

°°°°°:(°°°°°

Il rougit… moi qui le croyait si impassible… c'est nouveau ça… il y a beaucoup de chose qui ont changées en 5 ans…je me prends à m'attarder sur mon hôte. Il est en pyjama mais il reste classe. Ce vert lui va bien… ses cheveux longs sont nattés et la tresse repose sur son épaule droite. Il a le regard fixé dans le mien, toute trace de sa gêne disparue. Il est là le visage froid et hautain. J'exècre au plus au point cette posture… il ressemble à son père comme ça… ce n'est pas que j'ai quelque chose contre son père mais il peut être absolument effrayant… mon père m'a toujours dit de rester éloigner des Malfoy mais ma mère me dit souvent que Draco peut être absolument charmant. Tous les deux ont effacés les griefs du passé depuis qu'ils travaillent au service de la justice magique. Ils sont tous les deux avocats et les rares fois où j'ai accompagné ma mère au tribunal et que j'ai vu Malfoy Senior plaider, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Il est tellement froid et dur, son regard de glace et son ton cynique suffisent à vous glacer le sang… Et quand Scorpius me lance ce regard froid, ça me rappelle son père.

Revenons à nos moutons je lui rends son regard de glace avec un petit sourire en coin… je sais qu'il déteste ça mais je dois récupérer cette satané montre…

°°°°°:)°°°°°

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rose ?

Il faut mieux que je lance les hostilités avant elle. Son regard se fait plus dur et elle recommence à sourire froidement.

- Je pense que tu le sais La fouine Junior !

Oh ! On joue à ce jeu là… comme tu veux ma belle…

- Non je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle La belette junior…

- Ne fais pas ton innocent. Tu crois vraiment sue je vais me plier à tes manigances !

- Ben, apparemment oui vu que tu es là… je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans se sac mais un truc est sûr tu veux vraiment le récupérer…

Elle commence à s'énerver… le rouge lui monte aux joues… elle est belle quand elle s'énerve… tu ne gagneras pas cette manche ma belle… ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti vivre autant… merci beaucoup Rose mais je te laisserais pas gagner…

- Bon passons. Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter tes conditions sans rechigner !

- Tout bien considéré oui. Vu que tu veux récupérer ton sac…

Elle grogne, sort sa baguette et la pointe sur moi. Et bien tu n'as pas froid aux yeux ma belette…

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais céder aux menaces… tu crois que je vais te rendre ton sac si tu me lance des sorts… et je t'arrête tout de suite pas la peine de lancer un Accio, ton sac est protégé par un anti-sort… pour être sûr que tu te plieras à ma bonne volonté…

Sa main se resserre sur sa baguette.

- Rosie… Rosie… Rosie… tu me prends pour un idiot ?...

°°°°°:(°°°°°

- Mais oui parfaitement.

A son regard je dirais que j'ai dit cette dernière phrase tout haut… je lui jette un regard méprisant qu'il me rend bien. Métal et océan se rencontrent et ça fait des vagues. Le premier de nous deux qui cédera aura perdu cette bataille et nous le savons tous les deux. Je suis perturbée par cette pointe d'or au cœur de ses yeux. Cette pointe d'or n'apparait que quand il s'amuse à mes dépends comme toujours… je suis en train de perdre contre lui et il le sait. Venir l'affronter chez lui n'était pas la meilleure de mes idées… j'aurais du penser à l'avantage terrain… je finis par détourner les yeux. J'accepte ma défaite et je baisse ma baguette.

°°°°°:)°°°°°

-Bon soit. Donne-moi tes conditions et que ça saute !

- Ne sois pas si pressée petite fleur… à qui sait attendre…

Elle fulmine mais elle a avoué sa défaite il y a à peine quelques secondes après que son regard marine soit resté fixé au mien près de 15 minutes. Abrégeons ce petit jeu, j'ai sommeil moi je veux dormir… j'ai entrainement demain matin à la première heure.

- Tu n'auras ton sac qu'à deux conditions comme tu le sais…

Elle acquiesce en silence.

- La première comme tu le sais est de venir boire un café avec moi à 19h ce soir dans la rue des oubliettes…

- Viens en au fait la fouine

- Tu es bien impatiente ma belette…

- Je ne suis pas TA belette…

- Si tu le dis, si tu le dis… Bon où en étais-je ? Ah oui, la seconde condition… pendant une semaine celle que je choisirais tu m'appartiendras corps et âme…

- Il n'en est pas question !

- Tutututu petite Rose, les conditions ne sont pas négociables… si tu veux récupérer ton sac tu n'as pas le choix… à toi de voir… Maintenant si tu pouvais te donner la peine de partir que je puisse dormir… Il y en a qui ont des choses à faire dans la matinée…

Je la pousse doucement vers la sortie de mon appartement. Elle fulmine, est abasourdie mais semble dans une intense réflexion…

°°°°°:(°°°°°

Il n'en est pas question, je ne lui appartiendrais pas corps et âme ! Mais il se prend pour qui cet idiot… corps et âme… corps et âme… à la vie à la mort pendant qu'il y est… mais je sens qu'il ne fléchira pas… et j'ai besoin de récupérer cette montre… peut-être que j'y arriverais si il me laisse farfouiller dans son appartement… bon quand il faut y aller il faut y aller… mais tu peux toujours rêver Scorpius, je ne serais jamais à toi…

- Très bien, à ce soir fouine Junior… »

Sur ce il me sourie me souhaite une douce nuit et referme sa porte sur moi…

* * *

_voilà! ça vous a plût? vous avez detesté? dîtes le moi!_

_à lundi prochain!_

_missmcat_


	5. deuxième manche

_bonjour à tous ceux qui me lisent!_

_voilà le chapitre 5!_

_merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui me lisent vos review me font très plaisir continuez comme ça!_

_bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Deuxième manche**

Ma journée a été gâchée à cause de cette abrutie de fouine. Il a fallu que je rentre chez moi à pieds à 2h du matin et mine de rien il n'habite pas la porte à côté. Quand je suis enfin arrivée chez moi, impossible de dormir tellement j'étais furax à cause de lui… rien que d'y repenser j'en tremble encore de rage… résultat je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. J'ai l'air d'une déterrée. Mon patron m'a houspillée toute la journée en me ressassant sans cesse « mais ma petite Rose qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous nous faites du grand n'importe quoi… »

A peine le temps de rentrer chez moi qu'Henri m'appelle en me demandant à quelle heure il devait passer ce soir… Mais on est vendredi aujourd'hui ? Oh Merlin ! Je vais le massacrer !

-Écoute Henri, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée mais mon patron m'a refilé un rendez-vous de dernière minute.

-Un vendredi soir ?

-Oui c'est un Anglais et il vient juste de débarquer à Paris et mon patron veut que je m'en occupe ce soir, entre compatriotes quoi…

-Tu veux que je vous accompagne ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

_Non tu m'étonnes je ne suis pas sûre que jeter mon copain en pâture à mon meilleur ennemi soit une bonne idée._

-Tu risques de t'ennuyer, il ne parle pas un mot de Français et toi tu ne parles pas Anglais.

-Merci de me le rappeler ! C'est pour ça que tu veux pas me présenter tes parents ?!

_Ne commence pas ! Respire Rose ! Respire ! Je le retiens cet imbécile de première !_

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te présenter à mes parents et tu le sais très bien… Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi. S'il te plait. Je te promets de me rattraper demain.

-Parfait tu refuses le dialogue. Bonne soirée Rose et ce n'est pas la peine de venir demain je suis chez ma mère !

Génial ! En plus de pourrir ma nuit et ma journée, à cause de lui je me suis disputée avec Henri. Bon d'accord je lui ai menti. Mais si je lui avais dit la vérité je ne suis pas persuadée que ça serait mieux passé. C'est de l'instinct de conservation. Ça mérite bien quelques mensonges ?

Bon à présent destination Rue des Oubliettes ! Je vais être en retard. Tant pis, il attendra ça lui fera les pieds !

°°°°°:)°°°°°

Ma journée a été parfaite… après que Rose soit partie, je me suis endormi le sourire du vainqueur aux lèvres… j'ai réussi à ne pas arriver en retard à mon entrainement. Le coach a été content de ma prestation et m'a assuré que je jouerais dimanche contre les Gorgônes de Lyon (_NdA : oui je suis lyonnaise donc une gône, ce jeux de mot est minable je sais_…).

Quand je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai pris le temps d'écrire à mes parents pour leur confirmer ma présence pour noël et que cette année je ne viendrais pas avec une de ces péronnelles que j'ai l'habitude d'amener à la maison. Ça ne veut quand même pas dire que je viendrais seul, si tout se passe bien…

Je me suis préparé sereinement en prenant mon temps puis je me suis dirigé Rue des Oubliettes tranquillement en observant les premières décorations de Noël de la capitale.

°°°°°:(°°°°°

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ! Il croit vraiment que j'ai toute la soirée à lui consacrer ! Bon d'accord, j'ai rien d 'autre à faire mais c'est quand même pas une raison pour me faire attendre… ah ! le voilà… tel un ange blond. Sa vision m'empli de plénitude… il n'y a pas à dire il est beau… Arrête tout de suite ça Rose ! Tu deviens idiote quand tu t'y mets…

Je grimace et lui il me sourie avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

-Bonjour petite Rose ! Tu ne m'as pas trop attendu j'espère ?

Comment il peut avoir autant d'aplomb alors qu'il a une demie heure de retard… bon d'accord je suis de mauvaise foi, je ne suis arrivée qu'il n'y a 5 minutes mais ça il n'est pas sensé le savoir…

-Tu pourrais au moins avoir l'obligeance d'arriver à l'heure, je n'ai pas que ça à faire votre majesté le prince …

-Tu reconnais enfin ma supériorité petite fleur ?

Il me sourie avec cet air suffisant qu'il arbore bien trop souvent.

-Je ne suis pas certain que je serai flattée si je me faisais appeler prince des glaces parce que je n'ai pas pleuré à la mort de mon frère…

Pendant un court instant, très court instant, sa figure se décompose. Il encaisse le choc, son sourire disparait et à la place apparait un air glacial. Son regard de métal est pourtant voilé. Je l'ai blessé. Il ne répond pas à ma provocation se lève et s'en va sans un mot.

Il bat en retraite. J'ai gagné cette deuxième manche mais la victoire me semble bien douloureuse… je n'aurais pas du l'attaquer sur ça. Je sais que la mort de son frère l'a touché vu comment il surprotège ses sœurs depuis… Je suis sûre que la mort du petit Severus ne l'a pas laissé indifférent… je ne comprenais pas pourquoi aucun membre de la famille Malfoy n'avait pleuré jusqu'à ce qu'oncle Harry m'explique qu'on ne pleure pas quand on est un Malfoy, du moins pas en présence de témoin. Satané honneur des familles de pur sang… peu de temps après l'enterrement de son frère, son absence de larmes a rapidement fait le tour de l'école et tout le monde s'est alors mis à l'appeler Prince des glaces. Je ne sais pas qui a été le premier à l'appeler comme ça mais il n'y a jamais eu que ces paroles qui aient voilé son regard.

Je me lève et je décide de le chercher pour m'excuser de ma bassesse… bien sur un serpentard n'est pas sensé s'excuser mais bon là j'y suis allé un peu fort. Je ne le vois pas bien sur dans la foule. Je décide donc de rentrer chez moi quand soudain je le vois assis sur un banc se massant le front.

Il tremble de rage, je n'ai pas eu souvent l'occasion de voir Scorpius trembler de rage… mis à part ses réactions au prince des glaces, les rares fois où je l'ai vu dominé par ses émotions c'est quand un idiot insultait son père. Il a bien conscience qu'il n'est pas un saint mais il a payé sa dette au monde sorcier et il ne supporte pas qu'on lui manque de respect. Je pose ma main sur son épaule mais il est tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte et qu'il continue de baragouiner sans que cela ait de sens pour moi. Je sens sa rage au travers de ma main. Sa magie qui s'affole submerge la mienne et il faut que je me retienne à son épaule pour ne pas tomber. Une fraction de seconde je le sens qui s'apaise à mon geste puis soudain il se retourne et ses yeux gris cuivré perforent l'azur de mes yeux.

-Que veux-tu Weasley ? Tu viens voir ton chef d'œuvre, j'espère que tu es satisfaite !!!

Weasley ? Weasley ! Mais jamais il ne m'appelle pas mon nom de famille… il ne l'a jamais fait. Ca m'a toujours énervée qu'il se permette de m'appeler par mon prénom et par tout un tas de surnom des plus ridicules. Mais là il m'appelle Weasley ??? Je ne comprends pas… Il n'a pas le droit de m'appeler Weasley… je reste bouche bée avec des yeux de merlan frit…

-Tu… tu…

-Tu quoi Weasley ? T'en as pas assez vu…

Il se lève du banc et s'en va à grandes enjambées sans se retourner. Je le laisse partir. Que puis-je faire pour l'instant de toute façon. Il ne m'écoutera pas. Je l'ai trop blessé…

* * *

_voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu._

_pour le prochain chapitre il faudra attendre mardi ou mercredi prochain car je pars pour pâques et là où je vais j'ai pas internet!_

_à bientôt!_

_Missmcat_


	6. je l'attends

_Me revoilà! j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de Pâques et que vous n'avez pas abusé du chocolat (comme moi...)!_

_voilà le chapitre 6._

_dès la semaine prochaine je recommencerais à publier le lundi!_

_n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir et puis j'aime bien savoir ce que les lecteurs en pensent en bien ou en mal!_

_en tout cas merci à** maud18, Eleonath, Hermy, Roze Potter, lainedemouton **et** nini** pour leurs reviews_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Je l'attends**

Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. J'ai ressassé sans cesse cette image de lui brisé. Je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir traité de prince des glaces mais je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi blessé.

Je décide de me rendre chez lui et je reste indécise pendant 20 minutes la main en suspension. Je n'arrive pas à me décider à frapper ou plus exactement je n'arrive pas à trouver le courage de frapper… n'est pas serpentard qui veut… là j'aimerais être une gryffondor comme mes parents et mon frère…

Soudain la porte s'ouvre. Il ne m'adresse même pas un regard. Il ferme sa porte et se dirige vers l'ascenseur. Je le suis. Sans aucun doute lui aussi n'a pas dormi… il est pâle. Il a le regard fixe, les yeux rouges comme si il avait pleuré et des cernes blafardes autour des yeux. Il reste beau et digne pourtant. On dirait un ange déchu.

La tension est palpable. J'essaie de lui parler mais les portes s'ouvrent et une veille dame et ses trois horribles caniches entrent. Je ravale donc mes paroles. Je l'observe. Il n'a aucune réaction. Il est dans un autre monde et je n'y suis pas invitée. On arrive enfin au rez-de- chaussée. Il descend et je le suis. Il marche vite trop vite pour moi. Même sans avoir dormi il reste en meilleure forme que moi, le quidditch sans doute…

Nous marchons comme ça lui devant et moi derrière jusqu'à la station de métro. J'ai trébuché dans les escaliers en lui courant après. Je m'étale de tout mon long dans les escaliers. J'ai mal aux mains, aux genoux, à la tête mais surtout au cœur. Il ne s'est même pas retourné et est monté dans le métro. Plusieurs personnes m'aident à me relever et me demandent si je vais bien mais la seule chose qui occupe mon esprit c'est qu'il ne s'est pas retourné… je regarde le quai desesperement vide pendant plusieurs minutes. Un métro s'arrête devant moi mais je ne monte pas. A quoi ça sert il ne s'est pas retourné.

Je remonte vers la surface et j'erre pendant plusieurs heures. Je ne sais pas où je suis mais seule une constatation occupe mes pensées. Il ne s'est pas retourné. Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvée devant chez lui mais me voilà assise sur un banc devant son immeuble. J'attends qu'il rentre. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Mais je l'attends.

J'ai froid. J'ai faim. Je ne m'en rends même pas compte. Mon esprit est embrumé, mon cœur me fait mal mais je reste là, immobile. Je l'attends. Je retourne sans cesse mes paroles, ses gestes. La journée passe et déjà le soleil décline… je l'attends. La dame et ses caniches sortent de l'immeuble. « Allez mes petits chéris c'est l'heure de la ballade. » elle passe à côté de moi, me fais un signe de tête mais je reste amorphe. Je l'attends. Le soleil s'est complètement couché. Les gens rentrent chez eux les bras chargés de leurs emplettes de noël. Je l'attends. Les cols se remontent. Les couples se rapprochent. Je l'attends. La dame revient, me demande si je vais bien. Je ne réponds pas. Je l'attends. La dame rentre un air de dédain sur le visage. Je m'en moque. Je l'attends. Il fait de plus en plus froid. J'ai la nausée. Mais je reste immobile. Je l'attends. Je tremble de tout mon corps. Mes lèvres sont bleues mais je ne fais rien. Je l'attends. Le dernier bus vient de passer. Je vais devoir rentrer à pieds. Tant pis. Je l'attends.

Une veste se pose sur mes épaules. Deux bras m'enserrent et me soulèvent. Je m'incline vers la chaleur qui se dégage du corps attaché aux bras qui m'entrainent vers le 4ème étage d'un immeuble parisien. Je pose ma tête sur une épaule. Je me blottis. On me dépose sur un fauteuil. Mon corps proteste un peu. On me frictionne. On me donne du thé. On me change d'un coup de baguette dans un pyjama chaud. Je sens qu'on me couche dans un lit moelleux et on m'enseveli sous un monceau de couverture. Quelques temps plus tard, un poids s'allonge à côté de moi. Une odeur de pin envahit mon nez. J'enfouis mon visage dans le cou du corps qui me jouxte. Je me blottis tout contre la source de chaleur et je m'endors. Il est rentré.

* * *

_voilà encore un chapitre cours mais c'est l'un de mes préférés!_

_bisous!_

_à bientôt!_

_missmcat_


	7. prince des glaces

_hello everybody!_

_voilà le chapitre 7!_

_merci pour vos reviews! merci à ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en alert!_

_enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Prince des glaces**

Même en flânant j'arrive en avance. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil dans le café où nous avons rendez-vous. Elle n'est pas arrivée. Je décide de l'attendre sur un banc qui est un peu en retrait, ce qui me permettra de la voir arriver sans qu'elle me voit. Je regarde les sorciers passer avec le sourire aux lèvres. La journée a été belle et la soirée promet d'être un délice. Je vais la faire tourner en bourrique. Je fais mentalement la liste des magasins que je veux visiter… Ah ! La voilà… 25 minutes de retard quand même. Elle a l'air furieuse. Je la laisse poireauter encore 5 minutes juste histoire de dire… Je m'avance d'un pas nonchalant sans me presser. Elle grimace. Elle essaie encore de chasser une idée qui la contrarie. Je me mets à sourire. Peut-être que ce sera plus facile que je ne pensais…

- Bonjour petite Rose ! Tu ne m'as pas trop attendu j'espère ?

Son visage se renfrogne encore plus. Ses sourcils se froncent et ses yeux me lancent des éclairs.

- Tu pourrais au moins avoir l'obligeance d'arriver à l'heure, je n'ai pas que ça à faire votre majesté le prince…

Prince ? Vraiment beaucoup plus facile… Je lui sourie et lui rétorque :

- Tu reconnais enfin ma supériorité petite fleur ?

Son visage se ferme soudainement, ses yeux se glacent et l'océan arctique m'englobe. Je n'aime pas quand ses yeux prennent cette couleur bleu acier.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que je serais flattée si je me faisais appeler prince des glaces parce que je n'ai pas pleuré à la mort de mon frère…

Prince des glaces ? Prince des glaces ? Elle m'a appelé prince des glaces. Personne ne m'a plus appelé de la sorte depuis des années. Je me sens devenir livide. Je me reprends et lui lance un air glacial. Je me lève et sors avec sans cesse ces mots maudits qui tournent en boucle dans mon esprit.

Au choc succède la colère que je sens monter en moi. Comment a-t-elle osé parler de mon petit frère. Comment a-t-elle pu m'attaquer sur la mort de mon petit frère. Comment a-t-elle pu utiliser le surnom qu'on m'a donné en 5ème année.

Le monde sorcier a été ravi de la mort de mon frère. Comment peut-on être ravi de la mort d'un enfant. C'est vrai la famille Malfoy n'a pas eu l'un des rôles les plus reluisant mais la haine envers mon grand-père ne justifie pas la haine que le monde a déferlé sur mes parents à la mort de leur fils. Je me rappelle encore des remarques cinglantes sur notre passage. « _Ils le méritent_. » « _Ça leur apprend ce que c'est de perdre un enfant_. » « _Une vermine de moins sur la terre_. »

Je me rappelle de la main de mon père qui se referme sur la mienne au point de me broyer la main à cette remarque. Sa mâchoire qui trésaille. Son bras qui soutient ma mère qu'il a dû arracher au corps de mon frère . Sa tête qu'il a gardé haute et son refus de commenter cette dernière remarque. Il n'a même pas répondu à cette remarque mais j'ai bien senti qu'il était furieux. Si ma mère et moi nous n'avions pas été là je crois qu'il aurait tué la sorcière qui a osé faire cette remarque…

Ils nous a ramené à la maison, a confié ma mère à ma tante et est ressorti s'occuper de l'enterrement de mon petit frère. Je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre et les différents commentaires qui ont jalonné notre retour ont tourné dans ma tête pendant des heures.

Quand mon père est rentré, il est d'abord allé voir ma mère puis il est entré dans ma chambre. Je me souviens de ses paroles comme si il me les avait dites ce matin.

« _Scorpius, tu vas entendre des choses horribles dans les prochains jours. Ne laissent pas ces propos t'atteindre. Ton frère était un ange. Il ne méritait pas de mourir. Aucun enfant ne mérite de mourir. Ne laisse personne t'atteindre. Protège tes sœurs quand tu seras de retour à Poudlard. Empêche Vipera de faire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter. Je te demande beaucoup je sais mais tu dois rester digne et ne pas laisser leur venin t'atteindre mon fils. Ils auraient gagné. Tu as le droit de pleurer mais ne le montre jamais. Un Malfoy ne pleure pas en public. Essaie de dormir un peu. La journée de demain va être longue et la douleur ne sera que plus forte_. »

Il m'a bordé, m'a embrassé et est sorti. Il avait l'air brisé. C'est la seule fois où j'ai vu mon père perdre sa contenance. Pendant toute la cérémonie, il est resté comme un roc à soutenir ma mère et Andromeda. Je l'ai imité, je me suis montré digne du haut de mes 15 ans. J'ai soutenu Vipera du mieux que je pouvais. Elles ont pleuré pendant des heures après être rentré mais ni moi ni mon père n'avons versé une larme. Mais lui contrairement à moi, a fini par pleurer. Je n'ai vu ses larmes que par accident, le lendemain quand je m'étais réfugié dans son bureau. C'est la seule et unique fois de toute ma vie où je l'ai vu pleurer. Je suis sorti discrètement et je l'ai laissé à sa peine. Ça va faire 8 ans fin janvier que mon frère est mort et je n'ai pas encore versé une seule larme.

Comment a-t-elle osé utiliser les mêmes paroles que ces êtres sans cœur. Elle a respecté mon chagrin à l'époque. Elle m'a même aidé à surveiller Vipera et ce n'a pas été une mince affaire. Mais là, elle a osé. Elle a osé. Elle a osé. Comment a-t-elle pu…

Je tremble de rage et soudain je sens une main sur mon épaule. Une main amie ? En tout cas elle y ressemble. Je m'apaise et je me retourne. Non ce n'est pas une main amie… c'est la sienne. Mon regard plonge dans le sien et je crache

- Que veux-tu Weasley ? Tu viens voir ton chef d'œuvre, j'espère que tu es satisfaite !!!

Elle recule, je vois ses yeux s'agiter de droite à gauche, sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme.

- Tu… tu…

Elle est complètement perdue. Je m'en moque, c'est ma colère qui me domine.

- Tu quoi Weasley ? T'en as pas assez vu…

Je finis par me lever du banc où je m'étais assis sans m'en rendre compte et je pars vers une destination qui m'est inconnue.

* * *

_voilà. ça vous a plut?_

_à lundi prochain!_

_bisous._

_missmcat._


	8. les bienfaits du vol

_voilà le chapitre 8!_

_j'espère qu'il vous plaira! n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. elles me font plaisir et m'aide à construire mon histoire..._

_au fait nini. les raisons de la mort du petit frère de Scorpius seront expliquées plus tard. il va falloir être patient(e)... merci aux autres pour leur reviews._

_enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Les bienfaits du vol**

Après une nuit d'errance où l'alcool a coulé à flot sans pour autant me donner un quelconque réconfort, je me réveille chez moi. Je ne sais pas comment je suis rentré mais c'est bien dans mon lit que je me réveille ce matin avec l'impression que mon cerveau essaie de s'échapper de mon crâne. Je murmure un Tempus et en voyant l'heure je m'extirpe péniblement de mon lit et me dirige vers mon armoire à potions. J'y saisi une potion anti-gueule de bois. Bien que le cadeau de ma nuit se calme, mon esprit reste dans un grand brouillard. Je prends une douche, m'habille, prends ma veste et sors. Dans mon brouillard où seules règnent ma douleur et ma déchéance, une tête rousse me semble surgir mais je n'y porte pas vraiment attention.

Comme pour toute veille de match, bien qu'il n'y ait pas entrainement, je me serais rendu en temps normal au stade pour me concentrer, revoir quelques techniques de bases et préparer mon balai. Je ne monte jamais sur mon balai la veille d'un match pour éviter toute chute malencontreuse qui m'empêcherait d'assurer mon poste. Mais aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour normal. J'ai besoin de me vider l'esprit. Il faut absolument que je chasse l'angoisse qui m'étreint depuis hier. J'empoigne donc mon balai et je m'élance dans les airs. Je tourne pendant des heures au dessus du terrain.

Tout comme il y a 8 ans les heures passent sans que je m'en rende compte. Le froid m'engourdi le corps mais je continue de tourner. Peu à peu ma douleur s'estompe même si les paroles de Rose continuent à me tourner dans ma tête. La colère à son encontre a disparu il y a longtemps mais là seul sur mon balai dans un stade désert c'est la colère en vers moi-même qui surgit. Je repense aux événements de la veille et aux derniers mots que je lui ai crachés. Je ressens sa main sur mon épaule, cette main que j'ai cru pendant un instant être une main amie. Elle l'était en fait cette main, amie, et moi je l'ai repoussé. Elle m'a blessé et elle le savait à ce moment précis. Ses yeux étaient tristes et pleins de regrets. Et moi je l'ai repoussé. Bien sûr ce sont ses paroles qui ont déclenché ma fureur mais sa main sur mon épaule était signe j'en suis certain de sa demande de pardon. Elle s'en voulait vraiment mais moi j'ai repoussé cette main. Oh bien sur ma colère était justifiée et ma réaction me semble justifiée, mais son air perdu et ses yeux qui s'affolent à mes mots me brisent le cœur et l'âme. Peut-être aurais-je du me laisser aller à cette main. Je tourne encore quelques heures après la tombée de la nuit son océan et la douceur de sa main ayant envahi mon esprit. C'est la voix du gardien qui me fait revenir sur terre « Mon petit, j'te laisserai bien voler encore. Je vois bien que tu en as besoin mais vois-tu il il faudrait penser à redescendre, il se fait tard, je dois encore finir de préparer le stade pour demain et ma dame elle m'attend…». Je redescends donc sur la pelouse, le remercie de m'avoir laissé voler et m'excuse pour l'heure tardive. Il me tape sur l'épaule, me sourie et me salue. Ces simples gestes me donnent un peu de baume au cœur.

Moi aussi il me reste beaucoup de choses à faire avant de rentrer. Tout d'abord, une bonne douche chaude, c'est une fois le pied au sol que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais froid. Puis il faut que je prépare mon balai. Je passe une bonne heure à le préparer minutieusement. Cette journée dans les airs m'a donné le réconfort que l'alcool a toujours été incapable de m'offrir. Je décide par la suite de me rentrer mais avant je m'arrête manger un petit bout au café d'en face. La serveuse m'apporte une double portion d'omelette aux pommes de terre et un thé bien chaud sans que je n'aie rien à demander. C'est ce qui me plait ici. Pas besoin de mots inutiles. Je porte le thé à ma bouche et je sourie. Il est aromatisé au miel. C'est comme ça que Severus le préférait. C'est toujours comme ça que je le bois quand j'ai le vague à l'âme. Je regarde vers le comptoir et je fais un signe à la patronne qui y répond en me souriant. Je finis mon repas et mon thé puis je sors. Je remonte mon col et je prends le chemin du métro. Je fais un crochet par chez Rose mais toutes les lumières sont éteintes. Je lance un rapide Tempus. Il est déjà minuit. Elle doit déjà dormir. Je pourrais aller frapper à sa porte mais je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir. Il y a une autre raison aussi. Je ne suis pas serpentard pour rien… je n'ai pas le courage. Ses lumières éteintes sont un signe non ? Du moins c'est comme ça que je l'interprète. Je me résigne donc. Je reviendrais demain après mon match.

Je me redirige donc vers le métro avec pour destination mon lit. J'arrive à attraper le dernier métro. Il faut vraiment que je réessaie d'avoir mon permis de transplanage, ça m'éviterait bien des inconvénients… je finis par arriver chez moi sur le coup des 1h. Je cherche mes clés mais mes doigts engourdis par le froid sont aussi utiles qu'un couteau pour repasser une chemise. Je finis par les trouver mais je les fais tomber. En les ramassant, mon regard se pose sur une figure immobile sur le banc devant chez moi. Sa chevelure de feu a une couleur étrange sous la lumière orange du lampadaire. Mais je connais trop bien cette silhouette pour ne pas la reconnaitre. C'est Rose…. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Elle n'est pas chez elle ? Depuis combien de temps est-elle là ? que fait-elle là ? Mon esprit tourne à cent à l'heure. Mon cœur s'emballe. Je sais pas ce qui ce passe mais je ne tourne pas rond à cet instant précis.

Je m'approche d'elle. Elle est bleue. Elle tremble de tout son corps pourtant elle n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Elle est absorbée dans ses pensées. Elle ne se rend même pas compte que je suis là en face d'elle. Doucement je l'appelle. « Rose. Rose. ROSE ! » Mais elle ne réagit toujours pas. Je ne peux pas la laisser là. J'enlève ma veste et lui pose sur les épaules. Toujours pas de réaction. J'abandonne. Je la prends dans mes bras et la soulève. Je continue de lui parler toujours sans réactions de sa part. « Rose… oh pardon Rose… je vais m'occuper de toi… pardon Rose… » Je continue ma litanie tandis que je l'emporte jusqu'à chez moi. Elle se blottit contre moi. Mon cœur bat définitivement anarchiquement. J'abandonne l'idée d'utiliser mes clés et murmure un halo omora (_NdA : je ne suis pas certaine de l'orthographe et je n'ai pas mes Harry Potter sous la main… désolée_). Je finis par arriver dans mon appartement et je la pose sur la bergère. Je m'agite en tout sens. Je crois que le froid m'a engourdi le cerveau…

Ma raison finit par me revenir… Elle est vraiment bleue… elle me fait peur. Je lance un sort à la théière pour qu'elle fasse du thé toute seule. Pendant ce temps là, je me mets à la frictionner. Je lui lance quelque sort de réchauffement et elle commence à reprendre quelque couleur. Je mets dans son thé quelques potions de régénération mais je ne sais pas si ça va être très efficace. Je la force à boire cette mixture. J'ai fini par abandonner d'essayer d'obtenir une réponse de sa part mais je continue à la supplier de me pardonner et de se battre. Je la change d'un coup de baguette dans mon pyjama le plus chaud que j'ai. Elle nage dedans et je lui ajuste. Je la couche dans mon lit et rassemble toutes les couvertures que je trouve. Et j'en ai une quantité assez invraisemblable. Ma mère est persuadée qu'il fait aussi froid à Paris qu'en Sibérie… alors elle a insisté pour que j'emporte une dizaine de couverture… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je l'avais toujours maudite… c'est que ça prend de la place… mais aujourd'hui je la bénie… je monte le chauffage et je la regarde. Elle a repris des couleurs mais son regard est toujours fixe, perdu dans le vide. Je ne sais plus trop quoi faire.

Je sens la fatigue me gagner. J'ai un match demain… ou plutôt aujourd'hui. Ce match est essentiel si on veut finir champion d'automne. Si je n'étais pas en pleine forme je crois qu'on ne me le pardonnerait pas… heureusement que le match est à 11h et qu'il m'a toujours fallut peu d'heure de sommeil… je mets le réveil en marche. Où vais-je dormir ? Je la regarde encore elle s'est remis à trembler… je me décide à me coucher près d'elle. Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Elle se blottit contre moi. Je tourne ma tête vers elle, mon nez dans ses cheveux qui ont son odeur si particulière de miel et d'orange. Ils sont froids. Tout son corps en fait est froid. Je passe un bras autour de son petit corps. La dernière idée que mon pauvre cerveau arrive à formuler est une constatation qui m'étonne. Que son corps s'ajuste parfaitement au mien ! Je m'endors bien plus serein que je ne me suis endormi depuis des années…

* * *

_voilà. j'espère que ça vous a plu. l'histoire reprends son avancement la semaine prochaine__._

_à lundi!_

_missmcat_


	9. rayon de soleil

_**Chères lectrices et chers lecteurs, **_

_**bonjour ou bonsoir!**_

_**voilà le chapitre 9 de métal et océan!**_

_**j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**merci pour vos reviews et plus particulièrement à Laine de Mouton.**_

_que te dire Laine de Mouton... je crois qu'en effet tu as battu le record de la plus longue review que j'ai jamais eue. waou! je suis impressionnée. _

_je vais t'avouer que les malfoys ont toujours été mes personnages préférés, certainement car ils sont les plus complexes. ils sont mauvais ça ne fait aucun doute, toutefois ils ne sont pas complètement noirs. ils ont un côté touchants, de sacrifiés... et je crois que c'est encore pire pour la troisième génération de Malfoy. Scorpius a à porter toute l'infamie de son nom, tous les péchés de ses parents et grands parents sans en être responsable. les malfoy continuent d'être des êtres sacrifiés. il n'est pas possible en tout cas dans mon imagination que les enfants des héros et des antihéros n'interagissent pas à leur tour. enfin bon peut être est-ce juste une divagation de mon esprit de lectrice et auteur de fanfiction. enfin bon quand même mon personnage préféré c'est draco et pas son fils mais j'avoue que je l'aime bien ce petit._

_je suis contente que ma fic te plaise!_

_quand à ta vision de scorpius... je dois avouer que je l'ai fait plus brisé et seul que perverse. je sais qu'il est à serpentard mais je pense qu'il est plus brisé et seul que perverse. c'est l'ainé d'une fratrie (je n'ai pu me résoudre à le laisser fils unique...) qui a subi une grosse perte et qui doit tous les jours faire face à son nom et au passé de sa famille. Vipera est plus sombre que son frère. et puis comme tu le souligne ils sont adultes plus enfants et je pense qu'il s'est assagi avec le temps. il est capable d'être assez effrayant mais il va falloir attendre le chapitre 14 ou 15 pour voir cet aspect de sa personnalité..._

_quant à rose ma foi, je me suis amusée à la mettre à serpentard rien que pour imaginer la tête de Ron. je crois qu'elle est bien pire que tous les Malfoy réunis. elle a vécu dans une famille du "bien", elle est la fille de deux héros de guerre et je crois qu'elle est un peu "pourrie-gâtée" du moins dans ma tête. en même temps elle vit dans une famille très nombreuse donc elle veut un nom à elle et elle a dc une grande ambition d'où son atterissage chez les verts. enfin ceci est ma vision de rose... et elle ne tient bien qu'à moi. chacun fait ce qu'il veut des personnages de JKR. elle nous les a offerts dans l'épilogue à nous de les faire vivre. lol. il faut que j'arrete le chocolat je crois. je divague..._

_aller je te laisse à ta lecture! bon chapitre._

_**autres lecteurs pardon pour cette longue RAR... à vous de me faire la plus longue review pour ce chapitre. et dites moi comment vous voyez R et S dans votre tête!**_

_**à bientôt!**_

_**enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Rayon de soleil**

La douceur d'un rayon de soleil d'hiver vient caresser mon visage. Je sourie. L'odeur de pin a disparu mais je me sens sereine. J'ouvre doucement mes yeux qui papillonnent un instant à la forte luminosité provenant de la fenêtre de ma chambre. En fait la fenêtre de ma chambre ne devrait pas se trouver de ce côté-ci. Ma pensée ne va pas plus loin. Mon corps est engourdi et j'ai un mal de tête carabiné. J'essaie de m'assoir. Mon premier essai se solde par un échec. Ma tête va exploser. Je réessaie une seconde fois mais le résultat est le même je suis incapable de me lever. J'arrive à peine à bouger ma tête. J'abandonne donc. Je laisse vagabonder mes yeux. C'est la que la réalisation me frappe. Je ne suis pas chez moi.

La fenêtre n'est pas à la bonne place. Que fait-elle en tête de lit ? Ce n'est pas non plus la bonne couleur de papier peint. Ce ne sont pas mes meubles non plus. La panique commence à m'atteindre. J'essaie de nouveau de me lever mais mon corps me fait trop mal pour que je puisse faire un quelconque mouvement… mes yeux continuent de balayer la pièce pendant que j'essaye de trouver où je suis et surtout de me rappeler comment j'ai bien pu atterrir dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien. Il y a une bibliothèque qui croule de livres et de récompenses et une photographie en son centre. A la vue de cette bibliothèque la surprise me frappe. Je connais cette bibliothèque. Je connais cette photographie. Je suis chez Scorpius ! Je suis dans son lit ? Oh ! Merlin ! Le choc est tellement fort que je me dresse d'un coup dans le lit. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Comment suis-je arrivée dans son lit ? Mon esprit s'emballe et je suis incapable de penser logiquement. Une centaine de questions m'assaillent mais je n'arrive pas à y répondre…

Une odeur de thé au miel et de croissant réussit à atteindre mon cerveau en plein black out… cette odeur me ramène à la réalité. J'arrive enfin à poser les pieds par terre. Le sol est un peu froid et je frémis. C'est alors que je remarque que je ne suis pas dans mes vêtements. Je panique un peu mais les évènements de la veille commencent à me revenir doucement. Mon arrivée chez lui dans la matinée, le fait qu'il ne m'ait même pas vu, ma chute et l'abattement qui m'a frappé par la suite, l'attente devant chez lui, le froid et enfin la douceur qu'un corps m'a prodigué. Je ne me rappelle pas du visage, seulement de l'odeur et de la chaleur qui se dégageait de ce corps. Vu l'endroit où je suis-je suppose que ce corps appartenait à Scorpius… et moi qui me suis blottie contre lui… Qu'a-t-il dont pensé de moi…

Je me dirige doucement et douloureusement vers la petite cuisine d'où l'odeur provient. Sur la table, le thé et les croissants sont sous un sort de conservation. Je m'assieds et je tends la main vers une lettre qui est déposée à côté de petites fioles et où je peux lire d'une écriture très soignée.

_Chère Rose,_

_Je suppose que si tu lis cette lettre c'est que tu t'es enfin réveillée et que tu as réussi à te lever. J'ignore quelle heure il peut être à l'heure où tu lis ma lettre mais pour moi il est 9h. Je dois aller au stade aujourd'hui j'ai un match important à jouer. Tu sembles dormir si paisiblement que je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller._

_Prends les fioles que je t'ai laissées sur la table. Tu y trouveras de la potion anti mal de tête (la bleue), de la potion anti-fièvre (la rouge), de la potion anti courbature que je prends toujours après un match l'hiver (la verte), de la potion Pepper-up (la grise) et une anti-rhume créée par les soins de mon père (la violette). Cette dernière tu n'es pas obligée de la prendre. Tu fais comme tu veux._

_Tu trouveras dans la salle de bain de quoi te laver et te changer. Je t'ai ajusté quelques uns de mes vêtements. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper des tiens._

_Si tu es encore là quand je rentre j'aimerais vraiment que tu m'expliques ce que tu faisais devant chez moi à une heure du matin cette nuit. Tu m'as fait une frayeur pas possible. Tu étais si bleue… si tu es partie et bien ma foi, je comprendrais…_

_Prends ton temps._

_Je suis désolé Rose, tellement désolé…_

_Scorpius_

Je repose la lettre dubitative…

Je jette un sort de Tempus et me rends compte qu'il est déjà 15h. Combien de temps suis-je restée sur ce banc ? Je ne sais pas trop… j'avale mon thé et les potions qu'il a préparé pour moi, même celle de son père. Je relis la lettre. Ce qui me surprend le plus c'est ce « je suis désolé Rose, tellement désolé… ». Il ne s'excuse jamais, non jamais. Et là il le fait deux fois dans la même phrase. Il avoue même avoir eu peur à cause de moi. Lui qui est si fier et qui ne fait jamais part de ces états d'âme… Il s'est plus livré à moi en quelques lignes qu'en 12 ans…

C'est avec ces pensées que je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Ses potions m'ont fait du bien. L'engourdissement et la mal de tête diminuent peu à peu. La première porte que j'ouvre me mène à un placard, un gigantesque placard mais il est évident que ce n'est pas la salle de bain… je sourie. Evidemment qu'il a un placard gigantesque. Il n'est pas un Malfoy pour rien… bien sur il est ridicule par rapport à celui de ses sœurs mais quand même…

Je referme doucement la porte de son dressing et j'ouvre la deuxième porte. Mais ce n'est pas la salle de bain non plus. C'est un placard à balai… avec tout le matériel d'entretien d'un balai et quelques vielles tenues de quidditch dont celle qu'il portait à Poudlard… je referme cette seconde porte. Je suis un peu dubitative. Il n'y a pas d'autres portes pourtant. Où est cette salle de bain ? Je me retourne et je scrute la pièce. Non je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas d'autres portes…

Je rouvre donc la première et je m'avance à l'intérieur. Les lumières s'allument alors. En fait le dressing est plutôt un long couloir et au fond il y a une seconde porte. Je continue d'avancer. Son dressing est d'un ordre ahurissant. Comment réussit-il à le conserver en aussi bon ordre ? Moi dès que je sors quelque chose tout me tombe sur la tête… Tout est rangé par type de vêtements, par couleur, par saison... Je suis époustouflée. Ça ne devrait pas en fait. Une fois Vipera m'a expliqué que quand elle était petite sa mère faisait des descentes dans leurs penderies et que tout ce qui n'était pas rangé correctement partait directement à la poubelle… Avec une telle éducation, je suppose qu'on fait de son armoire une perfection.

Ma mère, elle n'était pas aussi rigoureuse ou du moins elle avait baissé ses exigences à cause de mon père… Hugo et moi on en a profité je crois… Je m'en veux un peu de m'attarder de la sorte dans cette pièce, j'ai l'impression de violer son intimité. Je me dépêche donc d'atteindre la porte du fond. Je l'ouvre doucement et je pousse un soupir de contentement.

Je suis enfin dans sa salle de bain. Elle est assez petite mais il y a une baignoire à droite de la porte, une vasque surmontée d'un grand miroir en face et sur la gauche de la pièce il y aune petite commode et les toilettes. Sur la petite commode, je trouvais un nécessaire de toilettes et les vêtements promis.

Je pris une douche plutôt qu'un bain qui eu l'avantage de me réveiller complètement et de finir de soulager mon pauvre corps meurtri par une longue attente au froid. La potion de Malfoy père est plutôt efficace. Je n'ai pas encore une seule fois eu besoin de me moucher. Je ressens quand même les affres du rhume soit cette sensation de brouillard dans ma tête.

Je passe le jean noir, le tee-shirt émeraude et le pull moelleux que Scorpius m'a préparé et je retraverse son dressing. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire dois-je l'attendre ou partir ? Je sais que je dois lui présenter mes excuses pour ce que j'ai osé lui dire. Je l'ai tellement blessé… je dirais même que je l'ai anéanti vu le zombie que j'ai croisé hier… les acceptera-t-il… telle est la question ? Il s'est quand même occupé de moi hier au soir, il aurait pu me laisser là sur ce banc… et puis sa lettre ne montrait aucune animosité. Il avait l'air plus inquiet que furieux… il s'est occupé de moi. Je lui dois bien de rester, de lui expliquer et de lui présenter mes excuses et j'espère obtenir le statu quo… ma réflexion n'a pas le temps d'aller plus loin car déjà j'entends le cliquetis caractéristique d'une clé dans la serrure de l'appartement…

* * *

_et voilà!_

_à lundi prochain!_

_Missmcat_


	10. il y a des matins où

_hi everybody!_

_voila le chapitre 10!_

_des la semaine prochaine l'histoire repars!_

_merci pour vos reviews! continuez! n'hesitez pas même si c'est pour faire unecritique!_

_bisous!_

_enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : il y a des matins où…**

Il y a des matins où l'on se réveille serein, reposé, le sourire aux lèvres avec la conviction que rien ne viendra perturber notre journée… le ciel pourrait nous tomber sur la tête il serait impossible que notre sentiment de béatitude ne nous soit enlevé. Ce matin a été un de ces matins. Le réveil n'avait pas encore sonné mais quand les prémices du réveil se sont manifestées, seul un sentiment de tranquillité et de bien-être m'ont assailli, loin de moi la colère sourde et la solitude compagnes habituelles de mon existence… je me suis blotti un peu plus contre la source de chaleur dans mon lit… j'ai fini par prendre conscience que cette chaleur provenait d'un autre corps, ce qui fut une surprise pour moi. Je ne laisse jamais une fille dans mon lit pour une nuit entière même si la vois pendant un certain temps. De base, je déteste l'idée de faire entrer une fille chez moi, c'est mon temple ! Je me suis alors détaché en vitesse du corps et j'ai bondi hors du lit près à chasser l'intruse ! Sauf que quand je me suis retrouvé au pied de mon lit, ma baguette à la main, j'ai reconnu qui était dans mon lit…

Rose ? le brouillard habituel d'un réveil s'est dissipé et je me suis souvenu des évènements de la veille… la colère, le désespoir, le chagrin, les heures en plein ciel à tourner et retourner des pensées plus noires les unes que les autres, l'apaisement enfin acquis après de nombreuses heures et puis la découverte d'une Rose glacée, déconnectée de la réalité devant chez moi… je me suis alors laissé retombé sur mon lit la tête entre les mains…

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris enfin… cette fille a fait de ma vie un enfer pendant près de 7 ans… elle débarque dans ma vie après 5 ans et elle réveille en moi des sentiments que j'avais réussi à enfouir… et là voilà dans mon lit… je deviens fou… il faut que je la réveille et que je lui demande pardon… non non ce n'est pas une bonne idée… mais que faire ? Que faire ? » Je finis par me laisser retomber sur le matelas, désespéré…

Je tourne la tête vers elle et je me sens happé dans un monde irréel… je me laisse emporter dans un cocon aux odeurs de miel et d'orange et là face à moi, il y a un ange roux… je dois réprimer l'envie de caresser du bout des doigts sa chevelure de miel, le contour de son visage laiteux ponctué d'un millier de tache de rousseur tel la voute céleste, son petit nez, ses paupières bordées de longs cils roux, ses lèvres charnues qui dessinent un léger sourire alors que l'ange dort. Je pourrais rester des heures à contempler ce visage… mais le réveil fini par s'enclencher et me sort de ma rêverie… je me précipite pour l'arrêter, mais elle ne fait qu'un vague mouvement. Je laisse s'échapper un soupir de soulagement, je crois que je n'aurais pas pu l'affronter tout de suite… je m'arrache donc à mon cocon de béatitude et je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me préparer à ce match si crucial pour mon équipe mais qui est à des années lumières de l'être pour moi en cet instant précis. Quand je reviens dans la pièce principale, elle est toujours endormie. Je n'ai pas le cœur de la réveiller, alors je lui laisse un mot en remettant à plus tard l'inévitable…

Le match est violent, très violent devrais-je dire. J'ai bien failli dévisser plus d'une fois sous les coups des cognards. Mon épaule me fait atrocement mal mais je n'ai pas le droit de défaillir mon équipe me fait confiance. Enfin l'heure de la délivrance arrive enfin, notre attrapeur se saisit du vif mettant fin à notre calvaire… j'entends les hurlements de joies de nos supporters… nous avons gagné mais dans la souffrance… je me pose enfin sur le sol, soulagé… mon coach me frappe dans l'épaule et je retiens difficilement un cri de douleur. Toute mon équipe est folle de joie et je dois bien admettre que je ressens cette même joie.

Nous nous dirigeons tous vers les vestiaires. L'ambiance y est animée et on y rie beaucoup. La douche fait un bien fou et la séance de réparation en tout genre fini de me soulager l'épaule. Le soigneur me donne une potion mais me signale que j'aurais mal encore quelques heures. Les flashs crépitent et les questions affluent et je me prête de mauvaise grâce à cet exercice que j'exècre en tout point. Une petite fille m'offre une rose et là je me fige. Soudain je me rappelle que j'ai laissé une rose dans mon lit ce matin… je m'excuse vivement au près de mon coach qui me regarde d'un œil dubitatif avant de hocher la tête me donnant ainsi la permission de partir… il a du voir dans mes yeux toute l'angoisse qui m'a envahit quand j'ai reçu cette rose…

Je me mets à courir comme un dératé et après une petite demie heure de métro je finis par atterrir devant chez moi hors d'haleine… après avoir repris mon souffle je colle l'oreille contre ma porte pour savoir si elle est encore là, après tout je lui avait donné la possibilité de partir… j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade et pas à cause de ma course… à ce moment là ma voisine sort et elle me dévisage. Je lui fais un sourire charmeur qui la fait rougir et poursuivre son chemin. Vive les masques made in Malfoy…. Je reporte alors mon attention sur l'intérieur de mon appartement. Je n'entends pas de bruit et je suis un peu déçu. Je sors donc les clés de ma poche et je me décide à rentrer chez moi. Je ne pensais pas le fait qu'elle ne soit plus là me ferait un tel coup au moral… après tout je devrais être content, je n'aurais pas à me justifier… mais je crois qu'au fond de moi-même j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là, que je lui présente mes excuses bien qu'elle soit plus coupable que moi… je ne sais pas, simplement qu'elle soit là…

J'empoigne la poignée et j'ouvre la porte. Je lève les yeux et là devant moi, mon ange roux se tient ne sachant trop où se mettre et se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. Je reste stupéfait et si ma mâchoire n'était pas accrochée je crois qu'elle serait tombée… elle est là… mon cœur recommence à s'affoler et mon esprit se pose un millier de question sans en répondre à une seule. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose à dire… je ne peux pas rester là sur le seuil de ma porte indéfiniment… fais ou dis quelque chose Scorpius, vite, vite, tu passes pour un imbécile là ! Et je finis par sortir de ma torpeur. Brusquement je referme la porte sur elle et je me retrouve dans le couloir contre le mur dans face… quand je m'en aperçois, je me laisse glisser contre la paroi et je me tiens la tête entre les mains… alors là mon vieux c'était du grand art… tu lui fermes la porte au nez et tu te sauves… digne d'un serpentard, ça oui… ton père serait fier de toi mon vieux… on aurait dit une collégienne effarouchée. Quel âge tu as déjà ? Ah oui ! 23 ans ! et bien c'est du joli !!! Je me mets à ricaner en secouant la tête avant d'exploser de rire… un rire amer, il faut bien le dire…

°°°°° °°°°°

Euh qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer là ? un instant il y avait Scorpius devant moi, les yeux complètement exorbités et le teint plus blanc que d'habitude, ce qui n'est pas peu dire quand on considère que c'est un Malfoy et la seconde d'après il n'y a plus que la porte qui s'est refermée. J'ai pas tout compris là… et moi qui ne savais pas où me mettre quand j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir… je reste là, dubitative, immobile après avoir arrêté de me balancer comme un gamin pris sur le fait alors qu'il venait de faire une bêtise… j'attends quelques instants, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Rester là et attendre qu'il revienne, partir discrètement ou que sais-je… je dois prendre une décision mais mon train de pensées est interrompu subitement quand j'entends un éclat de rire provenir du couloir. Je reconnaitrais ce rire entre mille… Scorpius rit et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je me décide à aller voir ce qui se passe… j'ouvre donc la porte et je me retrouve face à face avec un Scorpius hilare mais dont le son de son rire est profondément triste. Je me mets à genoux devant lui et je cherche à capter son regard. Au bout de quelques secondes, je finis par stopper ses mouvements de tête en lui attrapant le visage entre mes mains. Il cesse subitement de rire et frissonne sous le contact de mes doigts. Métal et océan se rencontrent alors. Surprise et tristesse d'un côté contre incompréhension et gêne de l'autre. Soudain une décharge électrique me parcours et je lâche subitement son visage, pousse un petit couinement de surprise et recule vivement contre la porte en sentant le rouge me monter au visage…

Sauf que je n'avais pas refermé correctement la porte et que je me retrouve les quatre fers en l'air sur le seuil de son appartement. Son rire retentit de nouveau, sauf que cette fois il n'est pas emprunt de tristesse… il est franc et clair, il est entrain de se ficher de moi ! Je me relève sur mes coudes et j'essaie de lui lancer un regard noir mais tous ce que j'arrive à faire c'est le faire rire d'avantage. Je finis par le rejoindre dans son rire. Et nous voilà tous deux pliés en deux au milieu du couloir. Quand il cesse enfin de rire bêtement, il se relève et me tend sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Je la saisi et il me hisse sans difficulté sur mes pieds. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres et toute tension dissipée entre nous il tend sa main libre vers l'entrée de l'appartement qui signifie un après toi avec un grand sourire. Je lui rends son sourire et entre dans l'appartement sans lâcher sa main. Il me suit et referme la porte derrière lui d'un coup de hanche…

* * *

_voilà!_

_à la semaine prochaine!_

_missmcat_


	11. thé, café, jus de citrouille?

_salut à tous fidèles lectrices fidèles lecteurs ou nouvelles et nouveaux venus!_

_voila le chapitre 11. _

_merci à toutes vos reviews! continuez ça me motive. sinon j'arriverais jamais à écrire le chapitre 14 qui bloque comme pas possible!_

_bonne lecture!_

* * *

**_Chapitre 11 : thé, café, jus de citrouille ?_**

Sa petite main est douce dans la mienne. J'ai l'impression que ma main n'a été faite que pour tenir la sienne. A cette réalisation je lâche sa main… une petite voix dans ma tête proteste mais je la fait taire. C'est de Rose là qu'on parle ! De Rose ! Cette fille a été la plaie de ma vie pendant 7 ans ! Elle a fait de ma vie un enfer ! _Tu lui a bien rendu il me semble non ? En plus tu utilises souvent cette excuse pour justifier tes actes… je ne veux pas te vexer mais tu n'es plus à Poudlard là !_ Mais tu vas arrêter oui ! Je sais bien qu'on est plus à Poudlard mais ça ne change pas ce qu'elle m'a fait. Et ce que je lui ai fait c'était de la légitime défense ! Je n'allais quand même pas me laisser faire ! Non ? Je suis un malfoy, nom de non ! Un Malfoy ne se fait pas marcher dessus ! _Mais oui et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu !_ Mais tu vas te taire oui espèce de langue de vipère ! _lalala cause toujours tu m'interesse…_ grrr…. Mais vas-tu te taire à la fin !!!

°°°°° °°°°°

Sa main n'a rien à voir avec ce que Vipera et moi on en disait… pour nous ses mains n'étaient que source de moquerie… il faut dire qu'il a des mains toutes menues avec de grands doigts très fins ce qui donnent un aspect féminin à ses mains. Pourtant la main qui sert la mienne en ce moment n'est pas une main de femme, elle est ferme, musculeuse, un peu râpeuse et calleuse à cause du quidditch et surtout glaciale…. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tous les Malfoy ont toujours les mains froides…

Il lâche soudainement ma main. Je le regarde un peu surprise de sa réaction mais ne dis rien. Ses joues se teintent légèrement de rouge avant que son visage s'obscurcisse… je vois la surprise, l'incompréhension, le renfrognement et enfin la colère se succéder sur son visage. Quelqu'un qui ne le connaitrait pas n'aurait sans doute pas vu toutes ses émotions sur son visage mais pour moi il n'y a aucun doute. Il est en grande discussion avec lui-même…

Pendant que son combat interne se poursuit, je me mets à l'observer plus attentivement. L'adolescent, roi en sa maison, être de glace, ne montrant que rarement sa vraie nature et seulement à ces plus proches amis qui pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main (Albus, les jumeaux Zabini et Max Flint) et à sa famille (par extension à moi vu les liens qui m'unissent aux sœurs Malfoy), grand fomenteur de coups tordus, est devenu un homme qui laisse enfin filtrer ses sentiments. En trois jours, il m'a montré plus de ses sentiments qu'il ne m'a montré en 7 ans à Poudlard… bien sur je l'ai déjà entendu rire ou se mettre en colère mais jamais je ne l'avais vu rougir, dans un état de doute ou même de faiblesse…

Mon train de pensées est arrêté quand il me demande soudain si je ne me suis pas fait mal tout à l'heure…

_Non, non… ne t'inquiètes pas… mon égo en a pris un coup mais c'est habituel quand je suis en ta présence… lui réponds-je avec un sourire en coin à la mode Malfoy. Je m'en remettrais. Ce n'est pas la première fois et je suis sûre que ce n'est pas non plus la dernière…

_Je suis désolé… mais bon ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit une Weasley les quatre fers en l'air au milieu du couloir…

_J'espère bien ! Lui rétorque-je les deux poings sur les hanches alors qu'il explose de rire pour la deuxième fois de la journée… un rire franc dont je ne me lasserais pas…

_Arrête de rire ! Ce n'est pas drôle….

_Oh si c'est drôle ! Si tu voyais ta tête…

Je lui jette un regard noir et il finit par difficilement réprimer son rire… Au bout de quelques minutes, seul un sourire orne ses lèvres…

_Revenons aux choses sérieuses alors… veux-tu quelque chose à boire ? thé, café, jus de citrouille ?

_Je veux bien un peu de thé.

°°°°° °°°°°

Elle se remet à se balancer de droite à gauche sur ses pieds comme si elle ne savait pas où se mettre… je mets fin à son supplice même si ça m'amuse beaucoup. Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas rit de bon cœur, surtout avec les évènements de ces derniers jours… je chasse les derniers esquisses de mon sourire… soudainement la réalité me frappe de nouveau… il va falloir que nous nous expliquions tous les deux. Je brandis ma baguette en intimant l'ordre à ma bouilloire de chauffer de l'eau puis j'enchante la théière et les tasses afin qu'elles préparent le thé quand l'eau sera chaude… puis je me retourne vers elle, l'air un peu grave, et je lui propose de s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine.

Je saisis enfin mon courage par les mains et je lui demande ce qu'elle faisait devant chez moi hier soir… elle se met alors à gigoter sur sa chaise, puis baisse la tête avec un air gêné…

J'étais venu m'excuser de mon comportement. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de ton frère… je n'en avais pas le droit… je sais que tu as eu mal quand il est mort… je suis vraiment désolée… et hier matin quand je suis venue, tu m'as littéralement ignorée, j'ai essayé de te suivre et je suis tombée dans les escaliers du métro et quand j'ai enfin pu me relever tu avais disparu alors je me suis mise à errer et je me suis retrouver devant chez toi… et après tu m'as trouvée…

Elle relève craintivement la tête vers moi. Je finis par lui répondre sèchement que non elle n'avait pas le droit…

Elle reprend alors. « J'étais énervée contre toi et tes manigances mais je n'avais pas le droit. » elle me regarde dans les yeux maintenant. « Je suis désolée Scorpius… je sais bien que mes excuses ne valent pas grand-chose et qu'elles ne répareront pas le mal que je t'ai fait… je comprendrais tout à fait si tu refusais de me parler ou de me revoir après aujourd'hui… je le mérite de toute façon… je suis monstrueuse… c'est moi la reine des glaces… c'est moi qui n'est pas de cœur… je suis tellement désolée… »

Pendant tout son discours j'ai senti la colère monter en moi, une colère sourde mais qui n'a pas de destinataire précis, elle ou moi, je ne sais pas… mais ma colère est tombée lorsque la première de ses larmes a frappé la table… un sentiment de protection m'envahit… je ne supporte pas les larmes… les gens ne sont pas fait pour pleurer, ils sont fait pour rire et pour sourire… je me lève alors doucement et je pose ma main sur son dos…

°°°°° °°°°°

Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de pleurer. Mes sanglots déchirent le silence de la pièce et mon âme en même temps. Je suis un monstre et je le sais… je n'ose même plus le regarder.. je sens une main sur mon dos qui fait de petit cercle pour me calmer et sa voix lointaine qui me dit d'arrêter de pleurer, qu'il ne faut pas pleurer... que j'ai un cœur, un magnifique cœur, plein d'amour… que si je suis un monstre alors il se demande pourquoi tout le monde a peur des monstres… mes larmes s'assèchent petit à petit tandis qu'il continue sa litanie pour me calmer.

Je finis par relever mes yeux vers lui. Il a l'air triste mais me sourie avant de déclarer :

« Je ne vais pas te mentir Rose, ces paroles venues de toi m'ont fait mal très mal même. Le fait qu'on m'appelle le prince des glaces, je m'en moque ça fait longtemps que ça me glisse sur le corps… mais venant de toi, ça a fait mal. Tu t'es montrée compréhensive à cette époque, tu m'as laissé tranquille et je sais que tu as empêché les autres de m'appeler comme ça, qu'il y a eu quelques dents et nez cassés… mais là tu as attaqué vraiment très bas… tu sais ca va faire 8 ans le 22 janvier… et il ne passe pas une journée où je pense à lui et aux larmes de mes parents. Je n'ai jamais versé de larmes pour lui, je l'avoue mais mon cœur saigne encore de sa disparition alors quand tu as fait cette remarque c'est comme si tu m'avais poignardé en plein cœur… hier j'ai été volé Rose, toute la journée, il m'a fallu des heures avant de calmer ma colère contre toi, contre moi, contre le monde sorcier qui a jasé à l'époque… mais j'ai fini par me calmer… et je suis passé chez toi. Je voulais m'excuser aussi tu sais… oui tu m'avais fait mal, mais je n'aurais pas du t'aboyer dessus comme ça… pardonne moi Rose… »

Pendant son discours mes larmes ont cessées de couler… je le regarde, il est plein de compassion et ces yeux montrent tout le chagrin qu'il ressent. Alors je lui dis que je le pardonne. Il me sourie. Je lui prends la main et lui promet que je ne l'appellerai plus jamais Prince des glaces… et que si un jour quand le moment sera venu il veut me parler de son frère alors j'écouterai… il penche la tête sur le côté et me sourie. Il a l'air si innocent.

Et puis soudain, son visage change d'expression et me dit que je lui dois bien un diner pour ce que je lui ai fait après tout je lui appartiens toute une semaine… j'éclate alors de rire. Il n'y a aucun doute, il ne perd pas le nord, chose que je lui fais remarquer. Il rétorque alors que les Malfoy ne perdent jamais le nord. Je lui signale qu'Andy n'a aucun sens de l'orientation… il rie et me dit que c'est le côté Greengrass qui domine chez sa petite sœur… je regarde l'horloge qui est au mur et je vois qu'il est 17h30. Je lui dit donc que là j'ai la tête qui tourne, les effets des potions que j'ai prise plus tôt s'estompent, donc que si il est d'accord je vais rentrer chez moi et que je l'invite à diner demain soir chez moi… il accepte et va me chercher une potion dans son placard pour que je me sente mieux et me propose de me raccompagner. Je le remercie mais je préfère rentrer seule. Il m'appelle quand même un taxi et insiste pour payer la course. Têtu comme une mule qu'il est, je le laisse faire et lui signale que je l'attends demain vers 19h. Il hoche la tête et me fait un signe de la main tandis que le taxi s'éloigne…

* * *

_voilà!_

_à lundi prochain!_

_missmcat_


	12. Farine, charbon et produit vaisselle

_hi everybody!_

_voilà le chapitre 12! en espérant que ça vous plaise!_

_encore un peu d'encouragement s'il vous plait sinon je vais jamais réussir à écrire le chapitre 14! _

_merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire!_

_bonne lecture!_

_ps: merci à ma super beta lucie!_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Farine, charbon et produit vaisselle**

Je suis réveillé par de petits coups frénétiques à ma fenêtre. Quelle heure est-il ? 10h00 ? eh bien je traîne aujourd'hui… d'accord je n'ai pas débriefing avant cet après-midi mais quand même l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt…

Je laisse entrer la pléiade d'oiseaux dont le hibou du Daily Prophet, celui du Matin Sorcier et le grand duc de mon père, Valentin. Je paie les hiboux journalistiques et prépare de la nourriture et de l'eau pour Valentin. Je me saisis ensuite de la lettre de mon père après avoir mis de côté les journaux.

_Bonjour mon fils,_

_Ta mère et moi tenons à te féliciter pour ton match d'hier. C'était un beau match toutefois tu m'as semblé un peu ailleurs par moments… à moins que je n'ai rêvé. Mes yeux m'ont peut-être joué un tour, après tout ta mère n'a rien vu… Dans tous les cas heureusement que tu t'es repris sinon le choc aurait été plus violent avec ce souaffle… comment va ton épaule ce matin ?_

_Ta mère m'a dit que tu rentreras pour Noël ? Sais-tu quand tu va arriver ? Essaie de venir tôt. Je sais que Paris peut te sembler mille fois plus attrayante qu'un vieux manoir lugubre dans le Wilshire mais ta mère et tes sœurs sont impatientes de te revoir. Tu leur manques beaucoup. Qui est l'invité que tu vas amener cette année ? N'emmène pas, je t'en fais la demande, une de tes grues habituelles pour faire enrager ta mère… elle ne t'a pas vu depuis plus de 6 mois, elle ne mérite pas ça…_

_Ta mère t'envoie tout son amour,_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Papa._

Je souris en lisant cette lettre. Toujours aussi observateur, Papa, toujours aussi observateur… tu pourrais au moins me dire que je te manque… alala… je me saisis alors d'un parchemin et d'une plume.

_Cher Père,_

_Je crains que tu n'aies pas rêvé. J'ai bien eu des moments d'absence pendant mon match. Il y a cette fille qui occupait mon esprit. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'ai un peu de mal à me la sortir de la tête pourtant elle est loin de m'être sympathique… je devrais peut-être utiliser le passé dans cette phrase. A l'époque où je l'ai connue je l'ai même carrément détestée mais aujourd'hui je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis… Je sais ce que tu vas me dire : je ne dois pas me laisser distraire surtout quand je suis sur un balai, mais je n'y peux rien…_

_Mon épaule va beaucoup mieux si ça peut te rassurer._

_Je te promets aussi de ne pas amener une de ces filles dont j'ai l'habitude pour Noël, ne t'inquiètes pas. Par contre je ne sais pas quand j'arriverai, certainement pas avant le 23 voire le 24 au matin. Je vous fais toutes mes excuses et je préférerais mille fois plus être à la maison qu'ici avec toutes les obligations que j'ai en cette fin d'année…_

_Embrasse Maman et mes sœurs pour moi,_

_Ton fils._

Je me prépare ensuite pour ce fameux débriefing, n'ayant en tête qu'une jolie frimousse rousse…

°°°°° :)°°°°°

Dans quelle galère me suis-je encore mise ? Je ne sais pas cuisiner ! J'avais juste oublié ce petit détail ! Qu'est-ce que je vais lui faire à dîner ? La seule chose que je sais faire c'est du gâteau à la citrouille… c'est peut-être un peu juste comme repas, non ?

Ça va faire une heure que je feuillette ce satané livre de cuisine et je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire… je finis par arriver au ministère. Il faut que je me concentre sur mon travail mais la seule chose à laquelle j'arrive à penser c'est à ce dîner et je commence légèrement à paniquer. Cela doit se voir car ma collègue fini par me demander ce que j'ai…

-j'ai invité à dîner un vieux camarade d'école, que j'ai rencontré par hasard il y a quelques jours, sauf que je ne sais pas cuisiner !

-ça risque en effet de poser problème… il doit être charmant pour te faire oublier que tu ne sais pas cuisiner alors que c'est de notoriété publique.

-oui il l'est… euh non ce n'est pas ça, on va dire qu'il est manipulateur, oui c'est ça il est manipulateur, pas charmant, dis-je, l'air un peu trop sûre de moi.

Ma collègue pouffe et secoue la tête. Je fais semblant d'ignorer ce geste mais je sais qu'elle ne me croit pas.

-tu pourrais lui faire un rôti et de la purée de pommes de terre… c'est tout simple et puis ça te laissera le temps de te préparer…

-je vais y réfléchir…

En fin de compte j'ai suivi les conseils de ma collègue et après avoir pris mon courage à deux mains j'ai commencé à cuisiner pour le dîner de ce soir… et c'est un désastre… mon rôti a brûlé, mes pommes de terre ont éclaté et accroché au fond de la cocotte, ma cuisine est un champ de bataille, je suis couverte de noir et de farine et Scorpius devrait arriver dans quelques instants…

DING DONG

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Je suis maudite….

°°°°° :)°°°°°

Bon j'ai dû courir, mais je suis arrivé à l'heure, elle tient par-dessus tout à la ponctualité… ce n'est pas gagné pour moi en temps normal, mais bon j'ai réussi. Juste le temps de reprendre mon souffle et je sonne. J'entends un « entre c'est ouvert » étouffé suivi, une fois que je suis entré, d'un « j'arrive tout de suite ». Je m'avance dans la pièce principale elle est spacieuse et dans les tons verts d'eau. La pièce est bien agencée : il y a deux grandes fenêtres qui s'ouvrent sur la Tour Eiffel, encadrées de lourds rideaux d'un vert plus soutenu, entre elles, un bureau couvert de parchemins et d'encriers, de part et d'autre de la pièce, deux grandes bibliothèques croulant sous les livres et au centre un canapé et une petite table. Je me retourne lorsqu'un bruit assourdissant se fait entendre sur la droite. Je m'avance prudemment et j'éclate de rire. J'essaie de me contenir mais la vision de la grande Rose Weasley couverte de farine et de noir, toute rouge, échevelée avec une spatule dans la main droite et la cocotte renversée par terre, est tout bonnement hilarante…

- Arrête de rire ! Ce n'est pas drôle, dit-elle au bord des larmes.

Elle a l'air complètement désespérée mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de rire…

- C'est une catastrophe ! Mon rôti a brûlé, regarde-moi cette cuisine, j'ai même réussi à massacrer mon gâteau à la citrouille, ajoute-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

°°°°° :)°°°°°

-Ne pleure pas Rose… pour ton champ de bataille on va voir ce qu'on peut faire… commençons par la revue des blessés…

Il avance sa main vers moi et époussette doucement mon visage. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir et de trembler sous ses doigts.

-Bon là il n'y a pas de bobo…

Si j'étais déjà rouge coquelicot me voilà rouge vermillon…

Il me prend la main en me souriant…

-Là on a une petite brûlure

Il me dirige vers le robinet et passe ma main sous l'eau. J'ai honte et je passe au rouge carmin… en plus il continue de me sourire. Il a arrêté de rire mais il a une étincelle d'amusement qui ne quitte pas ces yeux qui ont revêtu une couleur platine…il arbore aussi un sourire en coin, mais qui n'est pas méprisant seulement amusé. Il finit par me lâcher la main.

-Bon passons à la suite…

Il se retourne et balaie la pièce du regard en hochant la tête. Il s'approche de la cocotte et la ramasse, gratte du bout du doigt le rôti et le gâteau et déclare en me regardant :

-Je crois que c'est peine perdue. Tu es la seule rescapée !

Et le voilà qui se remet à rire alors que moi je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de pleurer…

-Pleure pas ma belle, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Au moins tu as réussi à terrasser un bœuf, des tubercules et une jolie citrouille ! Mesdames ! Messieurs ! je vous présente la fille qui a survécu !

Je finis par rire en lui donnant des coups de coudes.

-ouch… je me fais attaquer… je vais brûler moi aussi ! Aux abris !

-arrêteuh…

-Bon revenons aux choses sérieuses… Va prendre une douche, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour tes victimes

Je l'entends encore rire pendant que je me dirige vers ma chambre…

Quand je reviens la cuisine a retrouvé un air normal. La vaisselle se fait tranquillement dans l'évier tandis que des œufs se battent dans une jatte et que de l'eau bout sur la gazinière. Scorpius chantonne en arrangeant une salade. Il n'a pas l'air de s'être rendu compte que j'étais entrée dans la cuisine. Je me cale donc contre le chambranle de la porte et je me surprends à l'observer tout en continuant à démêler mes cheveux du bout des doigts. Il faut dire que la vue n'est pas désagréable. Ses longs cheveux finement tressés descendent le long de son dos fin, mais qu'on devine puissant aux vues de ses muscles qui roulent sous sa chemise blanche. Mes yeux continuent de descendre le long de cette tresse et finissent par achever leur course sur un postérieur à se damner. Il faut bien se le dire… je crois que je pousse même un soupir… je suis sortie de ma rêverie par la voix de Scorpius, mais je ne saisis pas ce qu'il me dit…

°°°°° :)°°°°°

Elle a fait fort la petite quand même, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu une telle catastrophe dans une cuisine, mais bon ça arrive à tous le monde de tout faire brûler non ? Ça aurait pu être pire. Après avoir jeté tout ce qu'il y avait à jeter et lancé un sort de nettoyage à la cuisine et à la vaisselle, je regarde dans le frigo s'il y a quelque chose que je pourrais cuisiner. J'y trouve des œufs, du fromage et une salade. Je m'attèle donc à la préparation d'une omelette au fromage et je mets de l'eau à bouillir pour le thé. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entends des pas légers se rapprocher et s'arrêter à l'entrée de la pièce. Je décide de continuer à chantonner en attendant qu'elle se décide à parler. L'odeur de son shampoing se répand doucement dans la pièce et se mêle à celle du produit vaisselle.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

- Pardon, tu disais ?

Je me retourne et je lui repose la même question… la voilà qui rougit et qui bafouille…

- Oui, j'aime beaucoup… la cuisine… je veux dire tu as fait un beau travail.

°°°°° :)°°°°°

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

Oh merlin oui ! Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il le prenne très bien… donc dis quelque chose Rose… dis quelque chose. J'arrive enfin à lui répondre mais je trouve ma réponse ambiguë alors je me précipite pour ajouter quelque chose mais ça fait encore plus suspect. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues surtout que je suis sûre qu'il a compris que je ne trouvais pas seulement la cuisine parfaite. Je me mets à me dandiner et cet imbécile qui me regarde avec la même étincelle d'amusement que tout à l'heure et me répond sur un ton nonchalant qu'il se voit ravi du fait que ça me plaise… ah misère !

-Pourrais-tu mettre le couvert pendant que je finis cette omelette ?

Oh merci de changer de sujet…

-Bien sûr. En fait c'est ça que j'aurais du te faire ce soir, au moins tout n'aurait pas brûlé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Rose, ce n'est pas grave… et puis au moins ça m'aura permis de rire… ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un tel spectacle !

- Oh c'est bon, exagère pas...

-Boude pas Rose, je t'assure, ce n'est pas grave.

Entre la vaisselle, le bruit des couverts qui s'entrechoquent pendant que je les sors du tiroir et le babillage joueur de Scorpius, ni lui ni moi, n'avons entendu la porte s'ouvrir et les pas s'approchant de la cuisine. Nous sommes donc extrêmement surpris quand une voix dit :

-_Je ne vous dérange pas_ ?

* * *

_à la semaine prochaine!_

_missmcat_


End file.
